What Hurts The Most
by Bored-Girl-84
Summary: Kat goes to Kim's funeral with a heavy heart. written for dthstlkr69 rated T for safety. contains femslash so if you no likey.. no readi!


**What Hurts The Most**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. I don't even own the plot. It's a Christmas gift for dthstlkr69 who requested a fic with this plot... Kat, who's in a truck accidently hits a car, only to find that the person in the car is the person she's been crushing on. Rated T for safety. Please read and review. The title comes from Rascal Flatts' What Hurts The Most, which inspired me.

Katherine looked down at the ground in front of her, trying not to bawl. This was all her fault. She hadn't done it intentionally, but it didn't matter now. Regrets and tears couldn't change the past. She was surprised that Kim's mom hadn't screamed at her yet. Tommy, who was up on the podium, cleared his throat, trying to speak.

He sounded as heart-broken as Kat felt," We are here today to honor a beautiful woman who has touched all our lives and left us far too quickly. She was a light for all of us. There wasn't a single person she couldn't befriend. We will miss her greatly." Tommy tried to say more, but was too choked up to get anything else out.

Flashback

Katherine got into her brand new pink Silverado, ready to head out to work. She was a volunteer for the nearby children's orphanage. She really wanted to open a ballet school, but was finding it hard to get funding. Rocky and Tommy had offered to let her use their dojo, The Rising Dragon, until she could get her own building, but she was still contemplating it. She chuckled to herself. Who could have guessed that Tommy and Rocky would become so crazy about each other? They had been together for four years now. Billy was now back on Earth after Trini and Kim had 'borrowed' the Astro Megaship Mark II to go to Aquitar and dragged him back. Rumor had it that Billy was planning to propose to Trini later this month. Jason and Emily were expecting their third child next month. Jason was now a detective for the Angel Grove Police Department. The most surprising couple was Zack and Aisha, who were now on their honeymoon. The two had met during on of Zack's diplomatic missions to Southern Africa. They had hit it off immediately. Adam and Tanya, of course, had married right after high school. The two had a bunch of kids, nicknamed the 'Park Pack', and Justin was dating some girl he knew from college. Everyone had someone, everyone that is, but Kat. Not even Tanya though, knew of her long-time crush on the beautiful Kimberly Hart. Kimberly had easily won the Pan Global Games, and later on, the Olympics. Kat wished she could've gotten the nerve to tell Kim how she had felt when she had gotten the chance.

End of Flashback

Kat never had gotten the chance, and now it was too late; Kim was gone. Kat, in a fit of despair, plunged, knees first, to the ground, sobbing for dear life. Someone, a male Kat guessed, knelt beside her and rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her. Kat, would've given anything to go back in time to tell Kim everything she felt. Kat silently, not listening to Jason who was now on the podium, cursed herself, remembering the third Christmas, after Zordon had died. They had thrown a small party. All the ex-rangers, except for the Astro Rangers and Billy who had still been on Aquitar at the time, were in attendance.

Flashback

"Hey Kat! Great of you to finally show up," Justin greeted her before she even got to the door of Tommy's uncle's cabin. Justin looked extremely nervous. "What's wrong Justin," Kat asked. Sure, she and Tommy had broken up shortly after high school, but it had been a mutual thing, neither of them truly feeling anything for the other.

"Nothing's wrong. It's wonderful out tonight, isn't it?" Justin spoke hurriedly. Kat looked at him expectantly.  
"All right... All right... Just please… None of us knew this would happen..." Justin said softly. Kat gulped. Had Tommy and Kim gotten back together? Kat had been harboring a small crush for Kim when they had run into each other a couple of weeks ago in London, where Kat had been attending a school to become a ballet teacher, and Kim had been visiting her mother who had moved there. The two had gotten together to catch up, and since then Kat couldn't stop thinking about her. She sighed and opened the door.

Surprised wasn't even close to what she had been feeling. When she opened the door, she saw Tommy and Rocky making out under the mistletoe. She laughed in relief. She had been expecting those two to get together. She had suspected Rocky's feelings for Tommy shortly after they had passed on their powers. Rocky had tried to pull away from the others, and tried to avoid Kat at all costs. Finally, with Adam's help, she had cornered Rocky and gotten the truth out of him. He had given his powers to Justin because he got tired of watching Tommy and Kat together. He was nuts about Tommy and seeing him with Kat only served as a reminder of what he could never have. Kat had told him she understood, and forgave Rocky. After her and Tommy's break up, Rocky had asked Kat if it was okay if he seduced Tommy. Kat had given him her full blessing, although, she had admitted to him that she didn't think Tommy was gay or even bi. Rocky had chuckled and told her he always got what he wanted in the end. Kat had wished him luck and that had been that. Apparently, judging from the moans Tommy was making, Rocky had succeeded.

"Why is everyone so shocked?" Kat asked. The others, except for Kim, looked at her in shock.  
"You knew?!" just about everyone asked her at the same time.

Kat nodded. "I knew Rocky was trying to seduce Tommy. Rocky asked me if he could," Kat answered.

Kim also spoke up. "Rocky asked me the same thing, and we all know how Rocky is when it comes to getting something he wants." Everyone just raised their eyebrows and tried to ignore the new couple the best they could. It wasn't that they didn't approve; none of Rangers were prejudice in any way. Kim moved over to greet Kat.

"Uh guys... You know you're both standing under mistletoe, right?" Zack had asked. They both looked up and moved away from each other; Kat chuckling nervously, but licking her lips, just the same.

End of Flashback

Four and a half years later, Kat had been on her way to the airport to go to Florida so she could go see Kim and tell her how she felt, when she had lost control of her car and hit a small pink Volkswagen. The bug had been completely smashed and the driver killed instantly. Kat had suffered minor injuries. She hadn't discovered till later that the driver had been the woman she had loved, in secret, for the past couple of years-- Kimberly Ann Hart. It was her turn to make a small speech, and Kat, hesitantly, made her way to the podium.

Looking at everyone in the room, she took a deep breath, "I'm very sorry to everyone here. It's my fault that Kim isn't here today. Please believe me when I say no one will regret this more than I. That day I had been on my way to surprise Kim in Florida, because I was tired of lying to her; tired of hiding what I truly felt, and now... I never will get to tell her the truth. Kim, if you really are watching from Heaven... I love you, and am sorry I never got the nerve to tell you."


End file.
